wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiserweight Championship
Right after the "Invasion" took place in March 2001, The Alliance was dismantled. Following Survivor Series 2001, the Cruiserweight Championship was brought in to replace the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. Following the WWF/WWE name change in 2002, the championship was subsequently referred to as the WWE Cruiserweight Championship and became exclusive to the SmackDown! brand. On September 28, 2007, the title was vacated after the final champion, Hornswoggle, was stripped of the championship by SmackDown! General Manager, Vickie Guerrero. Hornswoggle had won the championship in a Cruiserweight Open at that year's The Great American Bash event. The last ever match contested for the title occurred on the August 31st episode of SmackDown, when Hornswoggle defended the title to Jamie Noble. After a six month absence, on March 3, 2008, WWE removed the championship from the active championship web page, where originally the title was listed as "vacant." Afterward, the title was removed from the active titles list on WWE's title histories web page to the defunct championship list. In this way, the title was quietly retired. 'Reigns:' *Shane Helms debuted with the title in March of 2001. *Billy Kidman won the title on July 3, 2001. *X-Pac won the belt on July 30, 2001 to unify the Cruiserweight and Light Heavyweight Titles. *Billy Kidman regained the belt on October 9, 2001. *Tajiri won the strap on October 22, 2001. *Billy Kidman regained the belt on April 2, 2002. *Tajiri regained the title on April 21, 2002 at Backlash. *The Hurricane won the title on May 14, 2002. *Jamie Noble won the gold on June 23, 2002 at King of the Ring. *Billy Kidman won the title on November 17, 2002 at Survivor Series. *Matt Hardy won the belt on February 23, 2003 at No Way Out. *Rey Mysterio won the belt on June 3, 2003. *Tajiri took the strap on September 23, 2003. *Rey Mysterio regained the belt on December 30, 2003. *Chavo Guerrero won the gold on February 15, 2004 at No Way Out. *Jacqueline won the belt on May 4, 2004. *Chavo Guerrero regained the strap on May 16, 2004 at Judgment Day. *Chavo Classic won the belt from his son on May 18, 2004. *Rey Mysterio won the gold on June 15, 2004. *Spike Dudley won the title on July 27, 2004. *Funaki took the belt on December 12, 2004 at Armageddon. *Chavo Guerrero won the belt on February 20, 2005 at No Way Out. *Paul London won the title on March 29, 2005. *Nunzio won the title on August 2, 2005. *Juventud won the title on October 9, 2005 at No Mercy. *Nunzio regained the title on November 15, 2005. *Juventud regained the strap on November 22, 2005. *Kid Kash won the gold on December 18, 2005 at Armageddon. *Gregory Helms won the title on January 29, 2006 at the Royal Rumble. *Chavo Guerrero won the belt on February 18, 2007 at No Way Out. *Hornswoggle won the belt on July 22, 2007 at The Great American Bash. It was retired on September 25, 2007. Category:Titles